FIG. 1 illustrates a typical cellular telecommunication network 100. One or more identified users 10a, 10b, 10c . . . 10max, each having a cellular communication device (e.g., a cellular phone, laptop computer, etc.), may transmit and receive cellular communications, with a base station 20, via a cellular tower 30. Specific packet communications are sent and received by the cellular tower 30 as communication with a specified user continues. The cellular tower 30 includes one or more antennae for generating and receiving communications between the base station 20 and the one or more identified users 10a, 10b, 10c . . . 10max in channels partitioned for each user. The source 40 is a cellular service provider, which processes the communications, and may further connect, for example, to the public switch telephone network (PSTN).
The users 10a, 10b, 10c . . . 10max are identified and tracked by the base station 20 in order to make packet transfers therebetween. For example, each time a user accesses the cellular network, a vacant communication channel is assigned by the base station 20 to carry the call. Due to constraints on the number of available vacant channels, at any one time, the cellular tower 30 can only accommodate a maximum number of identified users, 10a, 10b, 10c . . . 10max. As such, the number of users in the cellular network is constrained. Moreover, when too many people compete for access to the cellar network (especially when greatly exceeding the maximum numbers of users that the cellular network can accommodate) they can disrupt and/or overload the network, rendering the network useless for all users.